Hodari/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Beshte Hodari and Beshte are good friends as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Hodari turns to Beshte when he needs a little help in asking Makuu to become a member of his float. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Makuu At first, Makuu gives doubts about Hodari, and thinks his dream of being a crocodile completely ridiculous but when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing, and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he still wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which Hodari happily accepts and is announced an honorary crocodile. As of now currently, they seem to be on friendly terms, with Makuu respecting Hodari for saving him and for showing the bravery and the heart of a crocodile and it looks like the gecko respects him as well. Male Crocodile At first, when Male Crocodile hears Makuu gives doubts about Hodari, and thinks his dream of being a crocodile is completely ridiculous. However, when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing, and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he still wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which Hodari happily accepts and is announced an honorary crocodile, and we see him and the others chanting for Hodari to join the float. Kion Hodari and Kion are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Bunga Hodari and Bunga are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Fuli Hodari and Fuli are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Ono Hodari and Ono are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Shupavu Hodari was cautious of Shupavu after hearing her voice. After she reveals herself and offers Hodari the opportunity to be part of a crocodile float, Hodari is overjoyed and trustingly follows her into the Outlands to meet Kiburi. Since he never found out that Shupavu was working alongside Kiburi, it is presumed that Hodari remains unaware of her true intentions. Njano Like with Shupavu, Hodari seems to trust Njano, who runs on ahead to let Kiburi know of their latest plan. Since he never found out that Njano was working alongside Kiburi, it is presumed that Hodari remains unaware of his true intentions. Simba And Nala Hodari helps the King and Queen of the Pride Lands fight agaisnt Scar and his army. Shujaa Hodari and Shujaa work together to fight agaisnt Scar in Battle for the Pride Lands Jasiri Hodari and Jasiri work together to fight agaisnt Scar. Janja, Cheezi, And Chungu Hodari worked with the hyenas to fight agaisnt Scar. Hadithi And Anga Hodari worked with the eagles to fight agaisnt Scar. Enemies Kiburi Kiburi tricked the gecko into thinking he was nice, so that he could help him enter the Pride Lands. However, after his plan failed, Hodari tells him that Makuu is hurt and that he knows all his floats new moves, and later returns and uses them against his former float. Hodari doesn’t understand why he isn’t doing this, but once he reveals to the lizard that he is in fact evil, the crocodile throws him into a tree, after finally using him to the max. However, the gecko later gets his revenge after helping Makuu defeat him. Tamka When Hodari was introduced to Tamka, he was ordered to participate in a Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar in order to prove himself worthy of being in Kiburi's float. Unbeknownst to the gecko, Tamka was told to lose the battle on purpose, making Hodari believe he was stronger than he looked. Like the rest of Kiburi's float, Hodari went against Tamka when he realized that they were only using him. Nduli Hodari believed Nduli to be his friend when he was accepted into Kiburi's float. But when Hodari realized the real reason he had been made a member of the float - to help them defeat Makuu's float in revenge - he turned against Nduli and the rest of his float. Scar Hodari hates Scar. He helps his float and the Pride Landers fight Scar's army. Reirei's Pack Hodari hates Reirei's pack. He helps the Pride Landers fight the jackals. Mzingo's Parliament Hodari hates Mzingo's Parliament. He helps the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Category:Relationships